Elsword: The Darkness rises
by TheRaichux3
Summary: "Stay out of my life Elsword!" This is the words Aisha said before storming off from the elgang. It was their 3 Year Anniversary. Then she finds a power. A power stronger than her own. The Power proposes Aisha a deal. There are two endings in this story. Warning body steal. Rated T for fighting scenes and blood. Character Death warning. ElswordxAisha EvexChung.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword: The Darkness Rises

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung:Iron Paladin

The Elgang was celebrating their anniversary on being together for 3 years. They were all in a house located near Elder Village. They had a cake that said: Happy 3 year Anniversary! and a picture of all them.

"I'll blow the candles!" Elsword said sounding enthusiastic.

"We all will." Rena told Elsword. They all blew the candles.

"How did you all convince me to do this..." Eve was uninterested in the Anniversary. Raven smiled at Eve.

"Lighten up! Just for a little while Eve, It's Anniversary anyway." Raven said happily.

"I guess."

"I made the cake!" Aisha said taking credit.

"No one cares, Lets dig in!" Elsword was being impatient and trying to snag a plate quickly.

"No way, i deserve a thank you for making the cake!" Aisha was glaring at Elsword. Arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Over my dead body!"

"Why do you have to be stubborn?" Aisha said in a whining tone.

"I dont need to say 'Thank you for making the cake.' "

"That's all i asked for."

Elsword was silent. Aisha got down to her knees to reach the cake.

"Well, Let's get started on the cake!" Aisha said cheerfully.

"Let me have the first piece!" Chung asked.

"Wait, I'll cut it. Give me a second." Aisha replied. Aisha cut the cake, and everyone but Elsword cheered.

"Woah!"

Elsword had slipped and accidently stepped on the cake. Aisha was silent.

"Uh... I'm sorry Aisha... I'm sure we'll be able to make a new one?" Elsword tried to laugh to make the tension go away. Aisha picked up the cake. Elsword looked surprised as soon as she did this.

"You wanted the cake so badly...? Well have it!" Aisha threw the cake at Elsword. It was a direct hit. Right at the head.

"Stay out of my life Elsword!" Aisha pointed at Elsword, stormed off and shut the door very hard. The rest of the elgang glared at Elsword.

"I better go get her." Rena said sounding worried.

"Right." Raven said and nodded at Rena.

"Elsword!" Raven sounded angry.

"Yeah?" Elsword was wiping the cake off his face.

"Time for a punishment." Raven smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

"Aisha? Where are you? Aisha?"

Rena was looking for Aisha, But Aisha was nowhere to be seen.

"Aisha! There you are." Aisha was sitting on the ground crying nearby the suburbs of Wally's Castle. There were dead monsters near her. She put all her anger on them.

"I'm sorry about your cake."

"Just leave me alone." Aisha said, sounding mad. Rena sat next to her.

"You crying about Elsword?"

"Don't you think everything would be better if Elsword was different...? Or gone?" Rena shrugged at her question.

"That's how things are. Elsword is naturally like that. He'll mature and change soon." Aisha sighed as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Im going for a walk." Aisha got up and walked away from Rena.

**Aisha's POV**

Gosh I hate Elsword. I wish he never existed in the first place! Everything would have been so much better without him. Gah! makes me angry just thinking about it. Suddenly, a Dark mist appears around me. I think i'm lost. But don't worry! I know what i'm doing. I'm gonna go back now. A dark presence appears before me. It looks weird. It looked like a person covered in darkness. It was really hard to see so I couldn't really see him/her.

"Who are you!?"

"That is not important right now." The voice was very deep. Demon like actually. I still couldn't tell what gender it was.

"What do you want?" I get into my fighting stance.

"I want to make you a deal." The voice asked.

"I don't care!"

"It involves geting rid of Elsword."

"... I'm listening."

**Meanwhile...**

"... Im sorry..." Elsword had been on the ground crying and bruised. You don't wanna know what happened to him.

"Ouch... I'm...Gonna get some air..." Elsword sounded weak. He crawled to the door.

"Ah! Rena?"

Rena saw Elsword on the floor and glared at him.

"You deserve it. Jerk."

"I didn't do it on per-"

Rena kicked Elsword in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Ow!"

"You better go say sorry to her!" Rena pointed to the door.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going." Elsword got up and hurried out the door, Shut the door, And looked forward.

"..Hello Elsword. I thought you would be here." Elsword was startled by Aisha.

"Listen... I'm sorry for destroying your cake. We can go inside and make a new one if you wa-" Aisha quickly grabbed Elsword's Neck and lifted him up. Elsword was trying to get free by grabbing her hand. It was no use. She was choking him.

"Woah...! How did you get this strong?" Elsword was struggling to breathe. Aisha lifted her Wand and pointed it at Elsword.

"What are you doing...!?"

"Goodbye.. Elsword." Aisha sounded serious. Aisha's wand started glowing a dark purple. The power transferred to her hand that was choking him.

"What...? No...!" Aisha's hand stopped glowing and Elsword's whole body started glowing. Then, Elsword became unconscious. Aisha released Elsword.

"...You got in?" Aisha asked. Elsword opened his eyes. Elsword's Eyes were pure black.

"Exellent... His power is incredible..." The mysterious person had taken Elsword's body.(**Let's Just call him 'Dark Elsword'**) He had a dark aura, and his voice was very deep, He still had Elsword's voice, but his voice was talking with his very demon like deep voice. Dark Elsword looked at both of his hand palms. looking at his new body. He clenched his hands.

"And my end of the deal?" Aisha put her hand out.

"Oh yes. That's right. Unlimited mana and power is yours."

Dark Elsword put his hand out to Aisha and Aisha was lifted up, a Dark aura appeared around her. Black lighting was appearing around her. It looked like as if she was in awakening mode. Then it stopped. Aisha was put on the ground.

"I feel... Twice as strong... I feel like as if i can do anything...! Maybe stronger than i was before the ring!" Aisha looked at her palms and put her fist in the air in triumph.

"Well... Shall we go to your friends?" Dark Elsword smiled evily. Aisha put her hand down.

"Yeah. Lets go."

End Of chapter 1

Me:"Well, looks like Aisha is gonna be a bad guy on this story."

Aisha: "What!?"

Elsword: "My Body!"

Thanks for reading guys! until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Aisha's POV**

I walk back to the house near Elder Village, everyone there watched me enter the room with Elsword. Well, Dark Elsword.

"Welcome back." Rena said cheerfuly as ever.

Raven and Eve and Chung were watching TV. I don't know what they were watching.

"Elsword apologized to me and everything is gonna be fine. Right Elsword?"

Dark Elsword gave me a confused look.

"Sure."

"We made another cake for you Aisha." Raven said. His eyes were still glued to the TV.

"That's right! We're not as good cooks as you are.. But this is as much as we can do." Rena said and smiled. Rena handed me a cake that said 'Sorry' on it. it was a poorly made cake. Way too much frosting. The frosting was white. The cake looked vanilla.

"... It's the thought that counts I guess." I tensed up and prepared myself for Elsword to say something stupid. But I forgot, Elsword isn't here right now. Rena walks up to the TV. The TV had on a show called 'The William Phoru show' Apparently it was interesting because they seemed to be liking it.

"It's time to start over the celebration." Rena said nice and firmly. They ignored her.

"It's time to start over the celebration." Rena repeated, but a little more angry.

"Yeah! let's start!" Raven said. A little frightened.

"...Okay." Chung walks over to join us.

Rena walked to the TV and turned it off.

"...Fine." Eve sighed and joined us.

**Elsword's POV**

I woke up from my sudden nap. I looked around to see where i was. I couldn't see anything at all. It was pitch black. I tried to move, but chains were restraining me. My body was in a star like position.

"Anyone in here!?"

"I am."

It was a man's voice. I couldn't tell who it was, I never heard this voice before.

"Where am I!? Why am i in chains!?" I yelled at the voice.

"You're in your mind now. You're gonna be stuck here forever. I'm in control of your mind."

"Get out of my mind!"

"... How about no?"

"Why are you doing this!?" The chains that were restraining me tightened.

"Oww... OUUCH!" i screamed at how tight they were.

"You will treat me with respect. If you do not, I will make the rest of your life painful." The voice angry at me.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"... Do you really want to know?" The man calmed down a bit and the chain's grip lessened.

"Yes please." I said politely.

"Fine. This is going to be a long story. So get comfortable. Oh wait, you can't." The voice laughed.

"I am a piece of darkness. I do not have a physical form. I am part of many demons that seek to cover the world in darkness. We were all sealed inside El. the light kept blocking us out. I am the only piece that escaped from that hell hole. Luckily, it was night time. But at day time, I would die. I had to find a body.. Soon, I found a ladybug. Then, I possessed it and continued to take bodies. I possessed other animals. Then I possessed a Elephant. This Elephant was in the Zoo. I think it was Bethma Zoo? Anyway, A man pet me, Then I possessed him. His name was Banthus. Ring a bell?"

I was alarmed when I heard his name.

"Banthus!?"

"I thought you would react to that."

"Continue please."

"Im glad you've learned to stay polite. Anyway, When i take bodies, I learn everything about them. I knew that he was an enemy of yours. Then I saw visions of you defeating Banthus. I was amazed at your prowess. I wanted your body."

"Ew." I said that as a reflex. Oh the immediate regret i felt as the chains tightened again.

"Quiet you."

"... Please.. Continue." I was a little weak.

"I saw Aisha alone. She was very powerful, I sensed it. I proposed her a deal. If she let me possess her and then possess you, I'd give her unlimited power and mana." Aisha!? She agreed to that!? I never would have thought she would have done such a thing...!

"No way! Aisha would never do that! You're lying."

"I do not like lying."

"... I don't believe you. I know Aisha would never do such a thing!" I started defending Aisha. Man i never saw that coming. Me defending Aisha. Wow.

"Believe what you will. I still have your body no matter what." He was right.

"Any more questions?" The Dark voice asked.

"... No."

"Good."

**Aisha's POV**

The celebration was awesome without Elsword to screw anything up. We had to blow the candles again but it was worth it. We ate the cake and watched TV. I saw Eve staring at Elsword suspiciously. Uh-Oh. I can't have her tell everyone! I have to do something before something happens.

"That's not Elsword." Eve declared. Everyone gasped.

"What? I'm sure this is Elsword. Are you crazy?" I said to Eve jokingly.

"...I am going to Ask a question only Elsword knows." Eve said. I started sweating and getting nervous

"Elsword. What was the first thing i did to you when i woke up?"

"You slapped me." Dark Elsword replied calmly.

"Your tone is incorrect. That is not the way Elsword would say it." Eve said.

"Eve..Are you sure?" Chung asked.

"I had scanned him. Since he is a Infinity Sword, He has darkness inside him. But, Not that much darkness." Eve pointed at Elsword accusingly.

"Impossible. Let me check." Rena walked over to Dark Elsword and put her hand at his stomach. Rena gasped.

"Who did this to you!?" Rena said alarmingly. Dark Elsword was silent.

"Are you okay man?" Raven put his arm on Dark Elsword's forehead. Dark Elsword ran away.

"Oh no, now you've guys have done it! Elsword, come back!" I yelled out to him.

"What did you do to him...?" Rena said to me coldly. It made a chill go up my spine.

"Uh..." I teleported away from them. Unable to tell them the truth. I ran away from them. Before I teleported out of the house, I heard Rena say "Get her!"

Eve Jumped out of the window and locked on me. She was floating after me. The others were behind her.

"Now retrieving Aisha." I heard Eve say to herself.

I screamed and teleported as fast as i could. I teleported until I knew for a fact that i lost Eve. I found a shadow. Dark Elsword on it and signaled me to go over there to him.

"There you are!" Eve found me.

"Quickly! Get over here now!" Dark Elsword said sounding afraid.

"Hornet sting!" Eve fired a rocket at me.

"No..!" I screamed.

Right before it hit us, we sunk inside the shadows. After a while, We were pushed up into the air from momentum. We were at a different place. It was pitch black. I could not see anything.

"Where are we...?"

"We are at Elsword's Mind."

"I don't see his brain. I'm not surprised."

"It does not work like that."

"Whatever. Is Elsword here?" I asked.

"Aisha! is that you!?" It was Elsword's voice.

"Oh.. Hi Elsword."

"Listen Aisha, you gotta get me out of here! This guy... He.."

"I know Elsword."

"Well, I need help. Can you give me a hand?"

"...No. I like it like this. Good riddance."

"What..? Does this mean what he said about you is true?"

"Did he tell you about what happened? If so, Yes." Elsword was silent.

"Why...?"

"Because Elsword, I hate you."

"But... I thought we were friends..."

"... We're not. We never were." Elsword was silent again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you already. I hate you Elsword. I want to replace you so i don't have to deal with you all the time." Elsword was silent yet again.

"It's time to go. We need to eliminate your friends." Dark Elsword announced.

"What!?" Elsword screamed at the top of his lungs. I was astonished as well.

"Be quiet." Elsword began to scream as soon as he said this. The Sound of Chains rung in my ears. I guess he was restrained by them and they were tightening. For some odd reason... I sorta feel sorry for him. But, I already made this choice. It's too late to go back now.

"I already gave you the power to destroy them. Go and do it, Aisha." I nodded. A visible shadow appeared before me. It was sort of cold when I walked to it, But that's how darkness is. gotta get used to that.

"Bye bye. Elsword. You won't be so lonely with... This guy around. By the way, what is your name?" I asked Dark Elsword.

"My name... Is... I do not have a name." Dark Elsword replied.

"How about i call you 'darky', Or maybe 'Twilight'. Yeah, that sounds good. From now on your name is 'Twilight'."

"Why Twilight?" He asked.

"Because, Elsword is the only bit of light you have. When you... Well If you kill him, You should be called 'True darkness.' Or something like that."

"...Whatever."

"Bye bye." I left.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eve's POV**

How... Did they just sink into the ground like that? like it was rubber or something. They just sunk inside. But Aisha.. has she sided with the enemy...? I was taking my time to walk back to the Elgang. They all ran after me as soon as they saw me.

"Did you find her?" Raven asked me.

"No." I replied.

"... We need to find them." Rena said. Sounding worried.

"I have tried to locate them. They are no where to be seen." I reply to Rena.

Chung was silent the whole time.

"What's wrong Chung?" Rena asked.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"I found Aisha." I announced.

"Good job!" Rena congratulated me.

"She's In Bethma Mountains."

**Aisha's POV**

I was in Bethma mountains, waiting for the rest of the Elgang. I can't believe i have to face them... Wow. My friends... I'm sorry. But it's too late now... I have to face you guys. I saw Eve point to me. I was sitting on a large orange rock. It was tall enough for Me to talk to them without them reaching me. I looked down at them. Rena looked sad, Raven looked confused, and Chung looked at me with a worried. I guess he was confused too.

"Hello everyone! how are you?" I talked like a regular villain would.

"What did you do to Elsword and why?" Rena sounded serious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I decided to play with her a bit.

"Cut the carrots. you know what we're talking about." Rena replied angrily. Even from up here, it gave me a chill to my spine.

"Okay." I explain everything to them.

"You what!?" Rena screamed at me when I told them how i betrayed them.

Rena gasped. Raven shook his head in dissapointment. Eve had no reaction. Chung looked angry.

"... Aisha!" Chung ran toward the rock until i couldn't see him. Then, He came at me by shooting his destroyer at the ground that propelled him to get to me. He landed near me.

"Do you know how its like to change my resolve to protect you...? To defeat you instead!?" I never saw Chung this angry before.

"Aisha!" Chung charged at me. I put my arm out. A dark aura appeared around my hand. A dark circle appeared before my hand. A dark arm appeared out of the circle, in front of Chung. The arm was pitch black and huge. Chung and I were amazed. But i pretended I knew what I was doing. The arm moved whenever I moved it, So i used it to grab Chung.

"Chung!" Raven yelled for Chung. I loosened my grip for a little mercy for Chung.

"What are you...?"

I made a dark aura appear on my hand. I clenched my fist. I pulled Chung over to me, Then i made my hand as a paper gesture and stabbed Chung.

"Ugh...!" Chung screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry Chung. It had to be done." I say to him.

Chung fell When i released my grip from him. I saw blood on my fingertips. And i looked at Chung. injured and rolling on the Boulder. His armor had a huge dent on it. But it had a hole. It was soaked in blood. Although, i felt a little bad for him. Watching him suffer. Chung rolled on his back.

"Iron... Howling..." Chung muttered. I knew what that ment. I tried to run from Chung as fast as i could and made a attempt to cover my ears. But i was too late. I could tell Chung screamed as loud as he could. His ear splitting yell left me unable to move. It didn't even matter that i covered my ears.

"Amazing... Even when injured, You can still..." I compliment him, although I could not finish my sentence because I saw Eve appear before me. She was talking, but i could not read her lips. Chung's scream made me temporarily deaf. A machine gun appeared on her hands. This must be.. Atomic Blaster! She shot at me until i was in the air. Then, a whip appeared. Explosion impact..? I think that's what it's called. She whipped me in mid air, waited for me to go closer to the ground, Then whipped me in mid air again. Then she detonated her whip. I was sent to the air blown away from the explosion. Then I see Rena positioned below me. A huge green light glew from her blade. And a big gust of wind blew me up even higher. I could not really see what she did because I wasn't looking. I think it was Provoke. All i could see was the sky now. My temporary deafness faded and I looked down. I saw Raven putting his sword's handle near his chest and his sword near his leg. He was squatting. Rena was on the opposite side of Raven. Rena put her blade's handle near her neck. She was holding her blade back handed while crouching as well. I landed on the ground. My body lifted up into the air from the momentum.

"Hyper sonic stab!"

"Fatality!"

"Noo!" I was hit by the attacks. They had slashed at me without even hurting each other. I fell and I felt both my shoulders. They were soaked in blood. Heck, my whole upper body was covered in it. But i could still move..Besides, I had unlimited power.

"I'm sorry Aisha..." Rena said sounding sad. Raven didn't say anything. He was just glaring at me. I got up. Coughing over and over, I put my hand up in the sky. It looked like i was awakened again, A dark purple aura appeared around me. I felt its power. It felt like it was healing my wounds. Then, I stopped glowing. I looked at my body. It looked like nothing ever happened to me. I was good as new! I looked at the rest of the Elgang. Surprised at my recovery. And i glanced at Chung. Chung had a dark Aura emitting from him. I smiled.

"Thanks for the little warm up!" I said mockingly.

"We're just getting started!" Raven yelled at me.

"Sorry, But that's all the time I have left." I teleported to Chung. who was still on the boulder. He looked lifeless but still conscious. That's all that matters. I picked him up from his Armor's collar. The darkness still emitting from him.

"What are you going to do with Chung!?" Eve yelled at me as soon as i picked him up.

"Oh I'm just going to take him to a place that's real nice and dark." I replied.

"Don't you dare...!" Rena yelled at me. The chill came back to my spine.

"Sorry. Goodbye." I sunk inside the ground with Chung. And reappeared in Elsword's Mind. It was still pitch black.

"Welcome back." Twilight greeted me. Elsword was silent. I dropped Chung to the ground.

"I got Chung. He was overflowing with darkness as soon as i hit him."

"Oh really...?" Twilight replied.

"Let me go!" Chung screamed.

I put my hand over Chung's face. Well as soon as I could find him in the Darkness.

"Ahh...AAAAHH..." Chung started screaming. Then he went silent. I didn't see what happened to him. But i'm sure I did something to him.

"Good job Aisha. Chung is on our side now." Twilight congratulated me.

"What did i do to Chung?" I asked.

"When the darkness was emitting from him, He was resisting the darkness's Power. You just made sure... the darkness won." Twilight laughed evily.

"Yeah...So, now what?" I asked Twilight.

"We wait. We shall wait until they find us. By then, I will have freed all of my brothers and sisters. And take over the world and cover it with darkness." Twilight started laughing again.

"Yeah. ha, ha, ha." I was pretending to laugh.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Raven's POV**

I'm kind of shocked and disappointed in Aisha for what she's done. I'm not sure if we should forgive her. Or trust her. But Rena says we find them and forgive them. And teach them a lesson or two. Then she started mumbling to herself. She can be a little frightening when she's mad. Who died and made her leader? *Cough* Anyway, Eve was quickly trying to locate them. I was honing my skills, Practicing for the event. Next time i see Aisha, She will regret the day she betrayed us.

**Eve's POV**

"Chung... Where are you...?" I was thinking out loud again. I wanted Chung back, I wanted to give Aisha a piece of my mind. Alot of thoughts are going through my mind right now. I was anxiously scanning for them. I checked all of Elrios for them over and over again. Just when i was going to give up, I remembered a time Chung saved my life.

**-Flashback-**

We were in Altera Core. We attacked the elemental cores and got the Nasod King's Emergency core up. I was attacking the Nasod King's emergency core over and over angrily. Homing missiles fired at me and was too furious to realize that they all locked on me. As soon as the emergency core went away, I calmed down but quickly realized I was being locked on by all of them. I tried to dodge, but one of them hit me. I had low defence back then so it made critical damage. I never felt so much pain before. I collapsed. All the other missiles were coming for me. I thought it was over. That i was done for. Then Chung appeared and blocked all of the rockets. I was amazed at how quickly he came to my aid. The others tried to help me too, but they were all pushed away from the Nasod King's Arm pushing them aside. I guess his unbreakable will to protect others brang him to me. He had saved my life. After Chung finished blocking the missiles He looked at me.

"Are you okay Eve?" Chung said this and smiled. My cheeks got very warm for some odd reason.

"..A-Affirmative."

"Why is your face red Eve?" Chung said sounding worried. He put his hand near my cheek. My face heated up more. I looked away and pushed Chung's hand away.

"Let's Destroy him." I said to Chung sounding determined.

"Right." He replied.

**~End Flashback~** **Eve's POV**

I did not know then what I was feeling, But now i know. What i was feeling then was Love. Apparently I have Emotions. I think it's a glitch in the code. I wanted to fix it... But, I sort of liked it. The way it felt made me feel was amazing. But right now I must find Chung.

**Rena's POV**

Grr... That Aisha... Making a fool of us.. When i see her, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! I wanted to kick a boulder as hard as I could. I was furious. Raven tried to calm me down by letting me sit down and relax. But i can't relax while knowing that they're out there somewhere. I couldn't believe that Aisha betrayed us. Suddenly, Eve gasps. I got up quickly. Raven took his time to get up.

"I found them." Eve said. Good job Eve, I can always count on you to find people.

"They're in the gates of darkness for some odd reason, The dragon is gone." Eve explained. I gasped. Raven had a surprised look.

"They seemed to have defeated it somehow." Eve continues.

"Wow, They must be very strong." Raven sounded a little excited. He's itching for a Fight. I can feel it from here.

"Can you take us there? The gate of darkness doesn't come out at this time." I asked Eve.

"Sure." Eve replied, She put her hand hand out, Moby and Remy started spiraling. a portal appeared around the two drones. It was blue, It had 2 circles spiraling around it.

"Just step inside and we'll be there." Eve said calmly. But i could tell She was also pugnacious. We all stepped in and a light appeared around us. Right before we teleported, I overheard Eve whispering to herself.

"This time Chung... I'll save you." Eve whispered to herself.

**Aisha's POV**

"It's about time we got out of his Mind! it was dark and I couldn't see anything. That dragon we defeated was a good warm up." I say. I started stretching.

"For some odd reason... I cannot use that other sword." Dark Elsword said sounding confused. He stared at his palm.

"Oh, It only summons to Elsword and Elsword only." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll just use my own power. I'll use the darkness that Elsword has inside him!" Dark Elsword lifted his sword up in triumph.

"Where's Chung?" I asked. I started looking for him. I wanted to know what he'd look like if he succumbed to darkness. He didn't help us... Uh... Persuade the dragon. Because he was still fighting against the darkness. But he succumbed later on I think.

"Ugh...!" Chung was walking very slowly to me. He came up to me and bowed down to me. the left side of his body was consumed in darkness. his hair was completely black, And his armor black with yellow ribbons instead of red and blue. His left eye was black with yellow pupils. His skin was slightly tanner than it was before.

"You won't get away with this...!" Chung muttered.

"You're still conscious? Your unbreakable will... You never cease to amaze me Chung." I complement him.

"Shut...Up...! ah...AAAHH..!." Chung started screaming. The dark half of him started to grow on him. The darkness on his skin started to go to the other normal side.

"Don't you know? If you disrespect me, Or disobey me, Then the darkness will worsen and and you will completely become my servant. Think of it as...a discipline manager. Understand?" I explain to Chung. Chung's Darkness stopped growing on him. He sighed out of relief.

"..Yes... Ma'am." Chung muttered.

"Good boy." I made a small giggle. I looked at Dark Elsword. Still in his small little pose.

"What are you doing Eldor-" I say reflexively.

"El who?" Dark Elsword asked.

"N-Nothing. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Trying to summon my brothers and sisters."

"Oh." I look to Chung. who was still struggling with the darkness.

"No use fighting it you know." I tell him.

"...Ugh..." Chung muttered. I could tell he had no plans on giving up. Suddenly, I heard a arrow being fired. It was about to hit my eye, but I dodged it by doing a back flip. I look up to see who fired the arrow.

"Rena! I didn't see you there." I say to her surprised. Her and the rest of the Elgang.. Well Raven and Eve were with her.

"Aisha! It's time you come back to us." Rena yells.

"Chung!" Eve screams and puts her hand on her mouth after witnessing Chung.

"What did you do to Chung!?" Rena screams at me. Yet another chill goes down my spine. I never get over that chill that goes through my spine. She does unspeakable things to me i guess.

"Eve, you take Chung. Let's take care of Aisha, Raven!" Raven nods. They both go to their fighting stances.

"How long will it take until you summon your siblings?" I turn and ask Dark Elsword.

"About 2 hours. Just estimating." I sigh at his answer.

"Bring it Rena and Raven. I'll entertain you." I say sounding villainous. Man am i good at that.

**Eve's POV**

"Chung! Chung, can you hear me!?" I yell out to him. He is silent. Then he screams a little.

"Eve... I can't hold it for very long... You need to stop me..." The darkness almost completely consumed him, The darkness reached everything but his right eye. He was still fighting it.

"Chung... I... I will. What ever it takes... to save you." I say to him assuredly.

"I can't move my body! Prepare yourself, I'm coming!" Chung started running at me. Chung swung his Cannon upwards to attack me. His cannon had changed as well. It was Black and yellow. The same as his armor. I counter attacked by putting Remy in the way of the attack to block it. Then, I jumped into the air.

"Spear burst!" I yelled as I dived to the ground, Spears were around me, They were charging at Chung. Chung dodged it quickly.

"E-Eve! I'm gonna do Pandemonium! cover your ears!" I transformed Moby and Remy into small earplugs. I made sure i was prepared to face Chung. He yelled very loudly, I even still heard it alittle even though I had Earplugs.

**Elsword's POV**

What the...! I woke up from my nap. I still couldn't see anything at all. But i heard Chung screaming... That means that he's facing my friends! I can't let him use my power to hurt my friends! I start struggling to get free. I needed to break free so i could come back to my senses and destroy that guy. The chains were struggling against me.

"Stop resisting. You're breaking my concentration." The Voice said. I kept struggling regardless. If i could just break free...

**Aisha's POV**

Rena and Raven charged at me with awesome speed. But with the extra power i had, I was able to take them both on at the same time. Rena stopped running.

"Karma!" A strong gust of wind blasted at me.

"Dark cloud!" A poison cloud appears around me. I use it to counter her attack.

"Shockwave!" Raven was mid air, And a shockwave cut though our attacks and towards me. Rena must have used her attack as a diversion so I couldn't see Raven! They must have prepared well. The shockwave misses. Raven falls to me and attempts to strike in mid air. But, i put my hand out to him, a dark circle appears before my hand and a big dark hand appears out of the dark circle. I use the hand to grab him.

"Ugh!" Raven yells in pain. I hold him tightly and pull him toward me.

"It's over. Come and join us!" a dark aura appears in my hand, I prepare to stab him with my hand like i did to Chung.

"Furious Engage!" Rena charges at me. I let go of Raven and the dark hand disappears. She slashes at me. I dodge her, then she kicks me and sends me in the air.

"Raven! are you okay?" Rena asks Raven sounding worried. Raven gets up and gives her a thumbs up. Letting her know he's alright.

"Ow..." I say, groaning after I land. I fell on my back. I get up, cleaning the dirt away from my clothes. Then suddenly, a Dark being appears. It looked like some sort of monster. Then, there were many more monsters behind them. Dark Elsword must have summoned some of his siblings..! wonderful. I point at Rena and Raven.

"Get them!" Raven and Rena prepare themselves. They past the monsters and towards me.

"Go Raven!" Rena stops and fights the monsters. Raven keeps running.

"...So you want to fight me? Bring it Rave-" Raven runs past me. And runs to Dark Elsword. Who is still in that stupid pose.

"Wolf cut!" Raven jumps and puts his nasod arm out to Dark Elsword. Something tells me he needs to be protected..! I try to run but the stupid monsters are in the way.

"Don't get in my way!" Dark Elsword stops his pose and slashes at Raven. Raven surprisingly gets hit.

"What!?" Raven was shocked for some reason.

"The power of darkness is magnificent isn't it...! it made my sword feel like two. Now i don't need that other sword. Bring it on... Raven!" Dark Elsword goes on his fighting pose preparing to fight Raven.

**Elsword's POV**

"He's using my power... to hurt my friends!?" I try to pull against the chains. The chains get harder and harder to pull because the voice is tightening it.

"Stop it. you're gonna make yourself cry." The voice tells me.

"What? Why would i cry?" I ask him.

"Because.. When i use a body to hurt things or people that are important to them... They start crying for some odd reason. Right now i'm about to eliminate your friends. Don't start getting teary on me."

"Ugh... I won't let you!" I start pushing against the chains as hard as i can.

"It's No us-UGH...!" The Voice started struggling. I'm making progress!

**Eve's POV**

The screaming went on but it kept weakening. I couldn't hear anything because of the ear plugs. I saw Chung's mouth move. He was saying something but I couldn't take any chances. Then he suddenly tackled me. I fell and he put his cannon on me. His right eye became black and his pupil became yellow. I quickly took off Moby and Remy off of my ears and they turned back to normal size. Chung made a insane laughter. He was consumed by darkness completely.

"haha...AHAHAHAAHAHA... Good bye..Eve! Lunatic Fury!" I knew this move. He was planning to obliterate me on the spot.

"Atomic shield!" A giant shield appears around us. All of Chung's shots were neutralized.

"Grr..." Chung growled at me. He was long gone now. I had to defeat him. He didn't plan on giving up. He went berserk mode on me. Meaning that he put his mask on. His mask was black and yellow. The hair on his helmet was still blue. Could that mean Chung is still there somehow...? I need to find out! Chung did not plan on giving up after that attack.

"Lunatic blow!" He tries to keep attacking me. The shield breaks. Some of the shots hit me.

"Ugh..." I jump away from him slightly hurt. Chung made a insane laugh again.

"I'll defeat you with this! Junk Break!" I try to hit him with everything I have with this attack. Chung takes a direct hit. Yes!

"Hahaha... HAHAAHAHAH...!" Chung was unscathed. No...! Chung rushes at me and pins me down to the ground. He started drooling on me. He was like a true monster.

"I can't...defeat you.. I'm sorry Chung." I fall. And i close my eyes. Then i felt Chung's helmet hair on my face. I quickly open my eyes.

"If i can't defeat you...then..." I put my hand on his cheek. He still is growling. He took off his helmet. His tongue was stuck out, drooling on me.

"Let me.. spend the rest of my life... with you." I kiss him.

**Aisha's POV**

I see Dark Elsword struggling. He puts his hand on his face. He starts screaming. One of Dark Elsword's eyes start to glow red. That's bad. Really bad. I rush to him. Raven tries to stop me but he is stopped by monsters. The monsters push him away from us.

"...Ugh! Aisha! Help me...! I need you to go inside his mind... and restrain him!" Dark Elsword struggles to talk.

"Take some of my power... so you can see Elsword... In his mind...He's broken free of his chains... Who knows what he's trying to do..!? Restrain him, drain his power, and give it to me...!" I nod to him assuredly and sink into the ground. Then, instead of seeing nothing, I see Elsword. Glaring at me.

"Aisha! I know you're here." He tells me.

"...Elsword." I say coldly. I glare at him.

"You're not getting away with this!" He draws out his swords and charges at me.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! The next chapter has a decision on it that determines the ending. The reason why i say this is because YOU make the decision for her in chapter 5. Remember. There are 2 endings. 1 good ending, and one bad ending. Good luck!**

**Cya later guys and thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Aisha's POV**

"C'mon Elsword..! Give it everything you have. At my current level, there is no way you can defeat me." I explain to him. He ignores me and tries attacking me anyway.

"Aisha...! You're gonna pay for what you've done to us!" Elsword kept slashing at me regardless. It was very clear that i was the stronger one. I kept effortlessly dodging over and over. Then, I put my hand out to him and push him away with darkness. Elsword is knocked down.

"Aisha...Why..!? Is it because of that stupid cake!?" He asked me.

"..haha...HAHAHA...HAHAAHAHAHA...!" I started laughing at him. That's a stupid question he asked me.

"No, No, No. It's about everything else you dummy. It's over now. Just give up." I explain.

"I won't give up that easily!" He yells at me.

"I expect nothing less." I tell him. He rushes at me again. This idiot... For some reason, I'm having fun. I have some hidden joy in this...!

"Tell you what, I'll let you hit me." I tell him. I made a uncontrollable wicked smile. For some odd reason, I'm loving this. He slashed at me over and over.

"Phantom sword!" He summoned another sword at me. This should be interesting.

**Dark Elsword's POV**

Why...!? Why is this happening!? He shouldn't be able to move at all!? how did he get the strength to break my chains!? For some odd reason, Elsword's body teared up. It's cute, but i can't take it. Aisha needs to hurry up.

**Elsword's POV**

I keep slashing her and slashing her, but nothing's working...! she made a evil laugh while i was attacking her. What's wrong with her? Anyway, i kept slashing regardless.

"Maelstrom Rage!" I got her into a endless combo.

"Final strike!" I put everything i have into this attack. She flies away from my attack. She's not moving...? Did i just win? I walk up to her to make sure.

"Just kidding!" She says. She quickly grabs my neck and starts to choke me.

"Hahaha...HAHA...HAHAHAHAAH..!" Aisha starts laughing again. Something happened to her. Then...**  
**

**Decicion time! Remember, 2 endings. Basicly the fate of the world rests in your decision so no pressure *Cough* Anyway, Good luck**

**-She puts her hand on my face, And i feel myself losing consciousness... (Skip to chapter 6) **

**-She lets me go and stops laughing at me. Not sure why...(Keep reading.)**

**Aisha's POV**

"Okay, I'm done." I tell him. I let go of him.

"What the...? Aren't you gonna finish me off?" He asked me.

"Nah. Too much trouble. Besides, I'd miss you Eldork." I tell him. I poke him on the forehead playfully.

"You think you can just erase all you've done!?" He asks me, He has a point.

"...No. But I have a idea how i can. Now Elsword...gain consciousness." I explain to him. He closes his eyes. I sink into the ground and back into the gate of darkness. Rena and Raven were fighting the forces of darkness.

"Plasma cutter!" a laser cuts through some monsters. I aim it at Dark Elsword.

"What are you doing!?" Rena screams at me. This time I don't feel a chill going down my spine. I made a direct hit.

"No...!" Dark Elsword falls.

"You traitor! why...!? You could have been so powerful... If you had taken his power...UGH...!" Dark Elsword struggles to move. He starts holding his chest in pain. He coughs over and over. Then his eyes start to glow Red.

"You know.. If you kill me without extracting me out of his body... He will die..!" I gasp.

"What!?" No... That's not how i wanted it to be..!

"Hahahahaha*Cough*Hahahaha..." He was still dying.

"I was so close...! So Close...!" Dark Elsword falls. He's dead.. So is Elsword...

"No...!" I fall to the ground and i start crying and punching the ground in regret.

**Eve's POV**

I kissed Chung and opened one of my eyes. I noticed that The darkness was fading away from him. His hair turned Blonde again and his armor was back to normal.

"Are you alright Chung?" I start blushing.

"Yes." Chung replies.

"D-Do y-you know w-what just happened?" I start stuttering.

"...No. Last thing i remember is me trying to warn you that i was going to attack you."

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Why am i on top of you?**" **Chung quickly notices that he is on top of me. He tries to get off of me but i stop him by pulling him to me.

"E-Eve! W-W-What are you...!" Chung started to push me so he could break free. I would not let go. He gave up. I hold him tightly. I did not ever want to let go of him. He was in a lower position than me, So i kissed him on the head.

"I love you Chung." Chung stopped resisting.

"First.. Thank you for saving me, Eve. Second, I already know what happened while I was taken over." Chung moved my arms away from his head, puts his head up to me and smiles.

"I just wanted you to confess. And third..." Chung kisses me on the cheek. The warmth to my cheeks came back again.

"I love you too, Eve." We start.. How you say..'Cuddling.'

**Meanwhile... Aisha's POV**

"Aisha!" Rena yells at me. I ignore her. The monsters were holding her back from attacking me.

"Elsword... I'm sorry." I tell his corpse. I know i hate him... That i was trying to do this... but right now i feel sad. This is all my fault.

"My plan is to go to the El stone and attack it. If i attack it, With the power i have, It will be cracked. For El to make a recovery.. It must reset time. To the time when it was not cracked. When it was fine. The monsters already attacked it so it will go to the part when we were all cutting the cake for the Anniversary. I'll do it for you... Eldork." I explain and assure him. I crouch down and kiss his corpse's forehead. Then i start running toward the stone.

"What are you doing?" I was running past Raven. Raven prepared to attack but I teleported away from him.

"What the.. Come back here!" Raven started running after me. Rena saw me running away from Raven, so she joins the chase.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Rena says as she chases me. I ignore her too. I go to the El stone and attack it with my staff. I give it everything i have. The El stone cracks and starts to glow.

"What are you.. Are you crazy Aisha!?" Rena started screaming at me. She was furious.

"Cya later guys..." I say to them. I'm the only one who is going to remember this. I hope..!

The El stone started glowing. The light flashed us all. I saw a very bright light. Then i saw pictures, flashes of my childhood. How i rose with power, then how I lost all my power, and how I saved Eldork from that monster... How we first met... How i first met everyone.. Then, I was in a bed sleeping. I suddenly woke up. As if this all was a bad dream or something.. I know it wasn't though. I got up from my bed and looked outside. I was at Elder village, In my bedroom. It was morning so i was in my pajamas. It worked! time has been reset! wonderful! I get up Got my Void Princess clothes on and started to open the door. But the door was opened for me. It was Elsword. He was alive and well and had his Infinity Sword outfit on.

"Yo Eggplant, It's time for our 3 year anniversary. Come down and celebrate it with us." Elsword says with disrespect. That's what i missed the most. I started tearing up and i hugged him.

"What are you doing!? get off of me!" Elsword tried pushing me off.

"Are you crazy!?" Elsword pushed me off. I hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Elsword...! So sorry.. Sorry.. Sorry...!" I start rubbing my face on his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Elsword stopped resisting and scratched his head.

"Do you not remember?" I stop crying and wipe my face. I look him in the eye. And I explain to him what happened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now get off me." I let go.

"I'm going to go outside and train. Try to get your... grape head checked." Elsword says. I run downstairs to check if the others remember anything by telling everyone what happened.

"What? No way." Rena says and shrugs when i tell her.

"?" Eve looked confused.

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about." Raven says.

"Huh? I don't remember anything like that." Chung says.

I sigh out of relief. I guess no one remembers... I can keep this to myself. I go downstairs to prepare to make the cake.

**Hours later...**

"Hey guys! It's time for our 3 year Anniversary!" I yell. I bring in a cake that i made that says 'Happy 3 year Anniversary!'

"Yay!" Rena runs to look at the cake.

"Looks awesome, good job Aisha!" Rena complements me.

"Thank you. C'mon guys lets celebrate!" I say cheerfully. Everyone else joins us. Everyone sits down on the floor except Elsword. Who is standing up, Away from the Elgang.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this..." Eve says sounding bored. Raven smiles at her.

"Don't worry, cheer up! It's just one day." Raven explains to her.

"Let me have the first slice!" Chung says. I remember this.. This is the part when..!

"Nothing to be so excited about. It's just a cake." I turn to see Elsword being a smart apple.

"You should say thank you. Elsword." I put the cake down and crossed my arms. My foot starts tapping to show that i wasn't happy. Elsword groans.

"Thank you... for making the cake." Elsword sighs and sits down with us.

"That's all i wanted." I smile and sit down with the rest of the Elgang.

"Okay guys... Time for a speech!" I say to everyone. Everyone except Elsword looked at me.

"Who cares... Let's dig in!" Elsword says being a smart apple again.

"Shut it tomato head! Anyway, Thank you guys for being with me for the longest time. I'm gonna wish that we stay together much longer!" I say to everyone. I need to add stuff so Elsword doesn't step on the cake.

"Yawn.. Let's get started already." Elsword just keeps getting on my nerves.

"Be patient!" I yelled at him again.

"Hey guys, Lets not start a fight." Raven tries to calm us down.

"Okay. I'll cut the cake now..." I get a knife and start cutting the cake. Then suddenly a foot came in and Elsword stepped on the cake... Again.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! That was a accident i swear!" Elsword started giving me excuses.

I didn't say or do anything. I picked up the cake. I tried my best to smile.

"...I'll just.. make a new one...!" I try to sound as cheerful as i can. I leave the Elgang there, going to the trash can.

"I thought i was dea- OW..!" I over hear this when i walk off. That was probably Eve or Rena smacking Elsword. Or both. I giggled a little.

"Ugh... Aisha?" I saw Elsword walk toward me. scratching his head. With 2 hand marks on his face. Looks like i was right. I looked at him, saying nothing.

"What is it Eldork?" I tried my best to not be angry.

"Why aren't you mad? You're controlling your anger for some reason.. Is it because of that dream? How you..." Elsword started shaking his head.

"Anyway, Why aren't you mad?" He asks.

"Because it's our 3 year anniversary! Why would i be mad..?" I try my best not to yell at him. I'm kinda mad because it took a while to make that cake.

"Look... I'll make you another cake. I promise." Elsword goes into the closet behind him and takes a apron. It reads 'Kiss the cook' On it. I felt a little jolt for some odd reason.

"I'm gonna cook it right now! tell the others that I'm coming with cake." Elsword goes to the sink and gets a bowl. He starts cooking the cake. Rena was right.. He was going to grow up soon. I smiled at him. He put the prepared cake in the oven. And set the timer.

"Good job Elsword." I complement him and i kiss him on the cheek. I have no idea what came over me. But i just went with it i guess.

"What are you doing!?" Elsword screams. I cover his mouth so he can't scream louder and then let go of him to kiss his lips. I wanted this moment to last longer. I loved every minute of it.

"Why are you doing this!?" Elsword was blushing after he pushed me away.

"I dunno. Maybe because it says kiss the cook?" I point at his apron.

"...Aisha, Why?"

"Because..." I turn away from him.

"Because I like you. Okay!?" I screamed it out. I admit it. I do like that Eldork. Maybe even more than that. Much more than that... Maybe it was love. I feel my cheeks getting warm. I must be as red as Elsword's Hair!

"Huh?" Elsword sounded confused.

"I... I like you."

"Whaaat?" Elsword pretended that he couldn't hear me, I could tell. He got closer to my mouth so he could 'hear' me better.

"I love you." I say loud and clear.

"Woah! I thought you were kidding!" I hug him and look at him in the eye.

"I'm... Not kidding. I'm serious.. Elsword. I love you."

"..." Elsword looked away.

"Whats wrong?" Elsword started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh... Nothing." I punch him in the gut.

"Tell me Eldork."

"Okay fine, It turns out i like you too." Elsword admits although is unaffected by my punch. Aw C'mon! I can't be that weak.

"At least it's something..." I gasp and point at the timer.

"Eldork, The cake is ready!" Elsword takes out the cake. The air became warm. The cake smelled wonderful. The cake was white.

"Eldork. You're not good at decorations. Let me handle thi-" I try to put my hand on the icing to decorate it, But i am stopped by Elsword's arm.

"I got it. I want to make the cake myself." Elsword explains to me. Later he was finished. It was the worst decoration i have ever seen. it was frosting badly coated, The cake had 'Happy anniversary' On it. But the picture was everyone else. It was shabby as heck though. It looked exactly like the other cake Rena gave to me. Wait a second. Does that mean... Eldork tried to make the cake when i was gone before!? I look to Elsword. He was smiling at his own work.

"Well? How is it?" Elsword waited for me to answer.

"...Elsword...!" For some odd reason i started tearing up. I looked at Elsword's eyes. His red eyes were confused as always.

"What did i do this time? Is it that bad?" Elsword picks up his cake.

"No. It's fine. Thank you for making it." I kiss his cheek.

"...Aisha." Elsword sounded serious.

"Yeah Eldork?" I was concerned. Usually Elsword is almost never serious.

"... I take back the ' I like you' thing." I frowned. I felt very sad. I started crying a little bit. A tear rolled down my cheek. I should have known...

"I love you Aisha." I lit up as soon as he told me that and wiped my tear. I felt like kissing him but i smacked him.

"Dont put me down like that idiot!" Elsword started laughing. Then i started laughing.

"Let's bring in the cake." Elsword says. We go out to the living room, Holding hands. Everyone there was waiting for us.

"I wonder what took so long." Chung says sounding mischievous. I glare at him a little.

"We sort of heard everything." Raven explains to me. I started blushing.

"W-Who cares! L-Lets cut the cake!" I say quickly. Elsword puts down the cake.

"To the El gang!" I cut the cake. Everyone cheers. This time.. Everything went better.. Better than the thing before... I will never meet the darkness... I will never meet twilight...I want it like this forever. And if something does happen. I know I'll be ready. With my friends with me. With Elsword with me, We can do anything.

**Good End.**

**Hey Hey HEY. I'm not done yet. Just cause you read the good end doesn't mean that the story isn't over. Well it is but There is another possibility. I'm gonna do the bad ending for the next Chapter. Be sure to check it out!**

**Fun facts about the good ending**

**I was gonna make Eve and Chung do something together when Aisha went back in time, But it was scrapped. Before, when Aisha was going insane, Elsword saved her. As a Infinity Sword, Elsword can take Darkness away from people and absorb it. Since Aisha had a little bit more darkness than what she had before... Think about that. Why does Aisha fall for Elsword? DO NOT QUESTION ME AND MY LOGIC. :l Why didn't i add RenaxRaven? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA No. I didn't want to because i am lazy. Deal with it :L And don't be a waffle and read the other ending before i find you (Just kidding)**

**Thanks for reading! Bye guys! For now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Aisha's POV**

I have him in my hand right now... I could do anything to him. I decide to absorb the darkness within him...! Let's see why they call you 'Infinity Sword'! A dark aura appears around me.

"What are you doing to me...!" Elsword was barely talking. Doesn't matter anyway. Elsword began to have a dark aura go around him. Then, with my hand, I absorb all of the aura he has. It all goes into my head. Then it makes a mark on my forehead. having a small 'D' On it. I think it means darkness. Anyway, Elsword's aura disappears and i let go of him. My aura was twice as strong as it was before. My hair ties were destroyed from the power i had, And my hair was let out. My hair was kind of long so a small fragment of my hair covered the 'D' I had on top of my head. And the bottom part of my hair went black.

"Mwahahahahahhahaha!" I put my fist up in the air in triumpth. I sink into the ground, abandoning Elsword.

**Meanwhile..**

Eve and Chung were on the floor. Chung was on top. Eve's Hair was now black. They both get up, saying nothing and walking toward Aisha. They both had Succumbed to Darkness. There was nothing that could save them, nothing at all. The monsters slowed them down although the monsters did not attack them because they were one of them. They let them pass to get to her faster.

**Narriator's POV**

Aisha went back to the gate of darkness. Looking at Raven and Rena. Watching them struggle for life made her giggle.

"Stop attacking them minions!" Aisha yells out to the monsters. The monsters obey. Raven and Rena are surprised that they stopped attacking. Then they looked at Aisha. Rena gasped And Raven glares at her.

"Aisha!? What happened to you!?" Rena points at Aisha.

"Aisha, Did you... Kill him?" Raven asks.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Get up twilight... Or should i say... True darkness." Aisha helps Dark Elsword up. Raven and Rena watch in horror.

"Good job... Now, You wanted this power..?" Aisha asks Dark Elsword. Dark Elsword nods.

"Give it to me already... His lack of darkness is killing me." Dark Elsword tries to smile but is interrupted by a cough. Aisha smiles as well. She holds Dark Elsword's Hand. Then a Aura comes out of her.

"Good job...! Now give it all to me, And we'll rule this wor- AHH!" Dark Elsword was in purple flames. He was being burned alive.

"You really think that I'd give you all of this power? Oh Hazel no." Aisha started laughing insanely when Dark Elsword died. But for some odd reason, a tear went down her cheek as he died. Because if Dark Elsword dies and is not extracted, Elsword will die too.

"Now... for the rest of you, I give you the gift of death! Minions! capture them." Aisha points at Rena and Raven. and then makes a thumbs down gesture at them. Then, The monsters start to attack Rena and Raven. Hours later, They get away.

"Drat. Stupid minions." Aisha snapped her fingers in frustration. But that didn't matter now. Then Chung and Eve come to her. They both bow down to her. Aisha pats both of their heads.

"Soon... soon." The monsters came back to Aisha.

"Now... Minions! I will make a promise to you. Since i am the strongest of you all, I will be the ruler of this pack. But, many more will come to my aid." Aisha scratches both Eve and Chung's heads. Comforting them.

"My promise is to fill the world with all things that are in darkness are mine and yours. I will not rest until kids everywhere are afraid of the light instead of the darkness. All that are born in my world shall turn into one of your kind!" Aisha points at the door. Nothing can stop her now.

"Now... Let's fill the world with darkness!" Aisha finishes her speech and the monsters roared and ran out the gate.

"And to make sure no changes are made to history...!" Aisha touches the El and it is filled with darkness now. It turns purple.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" The Aura around her went all around her and rose up into the air.

**Aisha's POV**

We destroyed everything in sight and re made it in darkness. With Chung and Eve with us, We were indestructible. Soon,the whole world was covered in darkness. And soon, I was queen of the whole world. I had a kingdom and everything. You could call me Void Queen if you wish. When ever a child was born, it would become a dark monster. Then to the next generation and the next, there will be no humans. I am immortal now... I am not human anymore. I had Eve and Chung executed as soon as i had no use for them. Used like puppets... until the end. I even turned them back to normal to see what they'd say.

**Flashback~ Aisha's POV**

I had Chung and Eve hung up. Their wrists were tied up against a wall. Inside a chamber. In my kingdom. I walked to them, and snapped my fingers. The darkness in them faded away. Chung's hair was blonde again and His armor was back to normal. Eve's hair was silver again.

"What the... Where am i!?" Chung screamed.

"Now checking location... location unknown." Eve said.

"Hello Eve and Chung. I have been waiting for this moment. The day I execute you guys." I made a small giggle. But the giggle turned into a laugh.

"What!?" Chung screamed. Eve was silent. I think she lost hope.

"Any last words?" I ask them.

"...No." Eve muttered. I snapped my fingers and made Eve go in purple flames. Within a while she was dead. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I don't know what is up with that.

"The reason why you're doing this is because you're guilty! You're guilty of killing Elsword so you want to kill us all so you'll never remember what happened! By killing us all.. You're running away from your problems!" I frowned. Then i smiled again.

"That counts as last words. Goodbye." I snap my fingers and Chung goes up in purple flames as well. He dies as well. Another tear goes down my cheek. I'm sure if i kill them all the crying will stop. I'm sure.

**Aisha's POV**

When he said i was running away from my problems... He was wrong. I was not running away. I was trying to make sure no threats come to my world. This world is where i belong. This is all i need. And i will find Raven and Rena and put a end to them. I swear it! Mwahahahaha!

**Bad End.**

**You had one job. One job. and you make the wrong decision. You make me sick. Just kidding, Be sure to check out the good ending! Here's some fun facts about my story:**

** I was going to make Evil Aisha have a new outfit... But i was too lazy. I was going to transform Dark Eve to have a new outfit as well. Scrapped because I am lazy. I was planning to make Raven succumb to darkness as well but what would Rena do all by herself!? And another thing... When Twilight said that whenever he takes a body, They cry whenever you hurt someone important to them. Think about that for a minute. Anyone notice that i censored some words and made them into items? Try to tell me which words i changed! Don't worry it's only like... Uhum.. I would check but... *Yawn* look at the time... Anyway... The D on Aisha's forehead doesn't mean darkness.. It means despair. Meaning that Aisha has no hope of coming back and she is blind to see it. which is why it is covered by her hair. And her hair is only like that because of too much darkness.**

**Ps: This ending is sequel-able. (will i do it? Hohohohohoho~)**

**Pss: I wont do it because... Oh you know the answer to that. Cause I'm lazy *Cough***


End file.
